The University of Wisconsin-Madison Regional Coordinating Stroke Center (UW RCC) wiii support the regional organization of national NIH Stroke Trials. This will include prevention, treatment, and recovery. This RCC infrastructure will be based on the already established Wisconsin Network for Health Research (WiNHR), an NIH-sponsored research consortium including academic, urban, rural, and underserved and health disparity populations. It includes four major health systems with a total of 12.7 million outpatien visits per year. In addition to the WiNHR network, 26 additional health entities have been recruited for participation in this RCC including Native American communities. Experience in data correlation, study coordination, and CTSA infrastructure, will assure innovative training and success in the effort. Our experience in collaborative research will foster translation of preclinical and clinical trials, as well as a proven ability to recruit stroke patients. This integation of neurosurgery, vascular neurology, neurosurgery, interventional neuroradiology, neuro-intensive care, stroke rehabilitation, emergency medicine, pediatric neurology, and innovative neuro- imaging will enhance productivity. Through investigator initiated stroke research, training and trial design, we propose to enhance the overall national programs in stroke research rather than simply manage trials. Our plan is: 1) to improve the pre-hospital plan for acute stroke through collaborations with satellite hospitals. 2) To utilize established networks such as the Wisconsin Network for Health Research (WiNHR), Collaborative Center for Health Equity (CCHE), Community Health Connections (CHC), and expanding Telestroke never for enjoyment of our diverse patient population in clinical trials. 3) To educate providers across the care spec aim at the pre-hospital, satellite hospital, and tertiary referral hospital setting. 4) To improve clinical, IRB,-and data management infrastructure for satellite hospitals through trial protocol and data management experts available within existing infrastructure at the University of Wisconsin including the Institute for Collaborative and Transitional Research (ICTR), Office of Clinical Trials (OCT), and the iVIobiie Research Team (MRT).